This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art.
There are numerous different media for wireless communication. Radio signals can be used with a plethora of different modulation schemes. There are also numerous acoustic communication methods and infrared data transfer systems such as usual remote controller systems. Visible light can also be used to transfer information using particular transmitters and receivers such as light detectors.